


Worthy

by xImpala67



Series: Peter Parker and the Avengers Family [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bland Marvel Headcannons Prompt, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is Worthy, Pinterest promtps, Precious Peter Parker, Tumblr Prompts, peter holds mjollnir, peter lifts thor's hammer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xImpala67/pseuds/xImpala67
Summary: After Spider-Man is invited to join the Avengers, he lifts Thor's hammer. He is worthy. After Peter goes through emotional turmoil, the Avengers become his substitute family.This is the resultAU to the MCU





	1. Team-Up

**Author's Note:**

> heyy, this is my first fanfic based on a prompt. This is a prompt from blandmarvelheadcanons.tumblr.com
> 
> have fun!!

It was like the battle of New York all over again. Except without the aliens. And without Loki. And without a giant nuke headed to NYC. Oh, and Spider-Man was also there this time. Just as he finished webbing up some of the weird metal freaks attacking the city he heard the sounds of repulsers, very recognizable repulsers, landing next to him.

_Oh My God, Iron Man is right beside me, this is the best day of my life_

"Thanks kid, wish i could say the same"

_crap, did i say that out loud?_

"Yep, and you did it again Spidey"

Under the mask Peter was freaking out, he was blushing in embarrassment at his first meeting with his favourite avenger.

Tony's faceplate came down as he smugly lifted up Spider-Man's arm.

"Did you make these web gun thingies yourself?" he bluntly asked in fascination.

Tony may have been having fun, but Peter was not. He was shy and he always will be, especially when it comes to his work.

"Yes, Mr Iron Man Stark Sir, i made it in scho-ollege. College. I made it in college" he stumbled a little.

Tony hmphed interestingly as he gazed at the strange device which was seemingly stuck on Spidey's wrist.

"Why don't you drop by Avengers Tower kid, and i'll see if i can fix you up another more super resilient suit, hmmm?"

And right before Peter answered, Tony's faceplate went back up and he flew away to the Tower.

_Did i seriously just embarrass myself in front of my role model, my idol, my hero? Stupid Peter Benjamin Parker, stupid!_

* * *

Avengers Tower

Spider-Man hesitated as he landed on the roof on the Tower, wondering if Mr Stark's invitation was more of some sort of superhero formality than an actual invitation. 

_What if i embarrass myself once again. I'm a 15 year old boy, of course i'll embarrass myself again_

However, once again, Peter was scared out of his reverie when, out of nowhere, Tony Stark planted an arm on his shoulder, quickly escorting him into his Tower.

"So, kid, I'm glad that you took me up in my offer. Avengers Tower is home to you too now that I'm enlisting you"

Peter broke out of his dreaming when he realised that this was actually an invitation into the Avengers itself and stated "I'm truly sorry, Mr Stark, but I'm afraid i can't join your super secret boy band, well its not really a boy band because Natasha is definetly a girl, and it's not really secret because the Avengers are very publically known and..."

"Let me stop you right there Spider-Boy, contrary to popular belief we don't need to know your identity, and the only reason I know that you don't want your identity out is because of your major reluctance to work with a partner on your nightly patrols"

Peter paused and thought about the offer, I mean, it would certainly keep his Aunt May safe if he had a team of superheroes to back him up, and he would also get more help than a first aid kit for when he got hurt really badly. It was a good offer.

"Mr Stark, are you sure that you want me in your team. I'm just your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Menace, not one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes"

Tony sighed and looked at Spider-Man with a look that could only be exasperation.

"Spider-Boy, you help people, somehow you have the same moral compass as Steve and the same snarkiness and attitude of me. And as much as i hate to admit it, you're the best of me and Stevo in there"

Peter still didn't know what to say so he nodded his head a little and Tony must've took that as a yes, because the next thing Peter knows, he's in the same room as the new Avengers.

* * *

Peter looked around the room, determined not to let his inner fanboy come out.

Unfortunately for him, but fortunately for Tony, Peter made a complete and utter fool of himself.

"Oh my God, Mr Captain America Sir, you're amazing! Me and my best friend Ned used to play Avengers when we were kids, he was you and I was Iron Man!"

As soon as that slips out Steve has an amused expression on his face, Bucky has a mixture of amusement and horrified on his face, while Tony and Clint burst out laughing.

"Please tell me you're not another Steve" Bucky sighs, meanwhile Tony just says "Yep! He's a mini Steve and a mini Me!! Isn't he awesome!"

Peter blushed in embarrassment for the third time that day, but all that blows out of the window the minute that he sees Bruce.

"You're Bruce Banner..." he whispers in awe.

Bruce sadly looks over at Spider-Man and simply says "Yeah, I'm the man who turns into Hulk"

Peter gushes at Bruce and runs over to him.

"Yes, I know that, but.. you're THE Bruce Banner... I've read all if your papers, especially those on the topic of gamma radiation. I even wrote my biology midterm on you're extravagant theories!"

Bruce perks up at this, "You, you understood my papers? But you can't be older than 25?"

"Brucie-Bear, didn't I tell you that Spider-Boy would make an excellent addition to the Science Bros!" Tony boosted triumphantly.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Tony comes up to Spider-Man and says "Now, Spidey, you have to complete the initiation ritual that we have all done, but only one of us was actually able to accomplish it"

Steve looks up at Tony and warningly says "Tony, it's not an initiation ritual, it was a foolish game we played when we were drunk"

Peter is thoroughly confused, but because he's just a silly teenage boy wanting to make his idols proud, he agrees.

Thor walks over to Spider-Man with a huge grin on his face.

"Man of Spiders is now going to attempt to lift Thor's Mighty Hammer"

Peter realises that everyone in the room is staring at him. Tony, Clint, Thor and Rhodey all look amused with what is about to happen, whereas Natasha and Bucky look as impassive as normal, and Bruce and Steve just look sadly at him, as if they are apologising for this.

Peter steps forward and easily lifts the hammer.

"Wow, Mr Thor, I thought this was the real thing, y'know where you have to be worthy to hold it"

Thor's jaw drops, as does everyone else's, even the superspies.

Tony quickly says "Yep, that's completely right kid, now get outta here, it's gotta be your bedtime by now"

* * *

As soon as Spider-Man left, the Avengers looked at each other in astonishment.

"The Man of Spiders is worthy" Thor states with an astonished expression.

Rhodey decides to ask "Who even is this kid Tones?"

Tony, on the other hand just says, "I have no idea, but I'm going to find out"


	2. The Attack

2 weeks later

Spider-Man is happily swinging his way back home from his nightly patrol when his spidey sense tingles in the back of his neck.

He quickly jumps to the side, which happened to be off of a building, and starts swinging away.

Spidey turns around to see what was wrong, when he sees a green man on a hoverboard flying straight at him, so turning on his signature sarcastic composure he groaned "Aghhhh, what is with you bad guys today? Here I am, trying to go home from a long night of helping the people of New York, I'm exhausted might I add, and all of a sudden you show up and try to ruin my night, again?"

The Green Goblin sneered at Spider-Man, "Yes little Spider, but you see, I'm here for a very important reason"

"Let me guess" Peter scoffed, "here to kill me?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm here for your blood Spider-Man, and I'm going to get it"

* * *

The fights was over, but the battle had barely begun.

After Peter defeated the Green Goblin again, he was planning on swinging home and sleeping before school tomorrow when he started feeling woozy.

It turns out that he was stabbed and never even noticed. 

_~~~~Nice job Parker_

It was all red and bloody, and it just wouldn't stop, so Peter decided to take the initiative for once in his life and go find help.

_But who would want to help Peter Parker? I mean, the Avengers might help Spider-Man, so... I guess I could got there?_

* * *

Just as Peter begins to see the top of the tower, his head feels woozy once again, except it's worse this time.

This time, he's also very dizzy and just before he reaches the tower, he blacks out and falls.

* * *

Tony was in his private lab with Bruce tinkering when FRIDAY alerts him to the presence of the Green Goblin.

"Fri, is the Goblin fighting Spider-Man again?"

"Yes Sir"

Tony groans, "Give me camera angles on Spidey"

FRIDAY doesn't answer, but she does pull up all available footage of Spider-Man.

Tony is avidly watching the CCTV footage of the fight, when he sees Goblin slash Spidey. He feels something akin to fear and worry in his gut.

"FRIDAY, let me know if Spider-Kid needs a hand, will ya?"

"Yes Sir, although it seems he is badly hurt and is making his way here now"

"How hurt is badly hurt, Fri?" he asks worriedly.

FRIDAY seems to answer reluctantly in what could be fear as she says that "It looks like he is near collapse Sir. I recommend collecting him right away"

Tony doesn't even need to hear another thing as he summons his Iron Man suit and blasts away.

* * *

When Tony arrives he sees Spider-Man sprawled out on the ground.

_Oh no, I'm too late..._

Tony rushes next to Spidey and reaches for his pulse point.

_He's alive._

"Thank God, kid" he sighs in relief, which is short-lived as he realises just how sporadic his pulse is.

Tony picks Spidey up in a bridal hold and blasts off into the sky, aiming for the Avengers Tower.

* * *

Bruce is preparing the med wing for Spider-Man, who is thought to be critically injured when he hears Tony's repulsers land on the landing pad of the Tower, the next thing he knows, Tony and an unconscious Spider-Man rush into the lab.

"Bruce, we have to fix him"

Tony places Spidey onto the bed as everyone else arrives.

Bruce gets to work, cutting off the Spidey suit, but he abruptly stops and can't hold in his gasp when he sees the state of the kid's body.

His whole body is covered in scars of different sizes and shapes, and his arms especially had burn marks on them from the kids that he rescued in the house fire yesterday.

The team all gasps in unison at the state of his body, most of which looked very disturbed. 

Steve and Tony looked shocked and sympathetic, Rhodey, Sam and Clint all looked horrified but understanding, Bruce just looks green, and Natasha. Well Natasha looked normally impassive to most people, but to everyone who knew her, she looked stunned, she was a child soldier and she doesn't want more children to be like her, even is the Spider-Kid is about 25.

Bruce falters slightly as he realises that he's gonna have to remove Spider-Man's mask.

Tony, almost as if he read Bruce's mind, nodded his head, "Go ahead Bruce, take it off" he says, although reluctantly.

As soon as Bruce takes off Spider-Man's mask, everyone in the room pales even more. Especially Tony and Natasha.

Everyone starts shouting at the same time.

"He's just a kid, a damn kid!"

"Where the Hell is this kids parents! He can't be allowed to do this!"

"I'm gonna fucking rip some heads off"

"He could've died!"

"As soon as Spidey wakes up, I'm gonna kick his ass!"

As well as a whispered "Oh my, he really is just a kid", from Natasha.

However, no one notices that when everyone started shouting, Tony left the room silently, with a look of complete and utter determination in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was kinda short, I'm back at school on Friday and then i'm off again for summer holiday a the end of June, so I'll try and update every couple of nights from now on! Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is advised!


	3. Identity Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, I don't have much time today, but i wanted to get a chapter out.  
> This one is for my good real life friend (you know who you are) who read this fic yesterday and loved it, for some strange reason.  
> Thanks for not hating my fic guys, enjoy!

When Tony walked out of the med room, nobody noticed. When everyone calmed down, nobody noticed. When the room was completely silent, everyone noticed.

Tony slowly walked out of the room and stalked the way through is tower, heading to his private lab.

As soon as he set foot in the lab he started giving orders to FRIDAY.

"Look for the Goblin Fri, anything you find, report back to me. Immediately!"

"Start a facial recognition scan running in the background of the Goblin search and get me everything you have on the kid... Spider-Man. Holy shit, Spider-Man's a baby" he finished his order with a sigh of exhaustion mixed with devastation.

Tony slumps onto his stool and buries his head into his hands and closes his house. He huffs out a breath of air and just sits like that. A couple hours later, or at least it seemed like a few hours, in reality it was only a few minutes, Steve walked into his lab.

_Damn it, I forgot to tell FRIDAY to lock everyone out_

Steve takes one look at Tony's depressing state, and he hesitates for the first time in his long life.

"Look, Tony, I know that this is a shock to you, it's a shock to everyone, but you can't just lock yourself in the lab and drink yourself to death again"

Just as Steve was about to lecture Tony, FRIDAY buzzed to life.

"Boss, I have all known knowledge about Peter Parker"

Tony's head jumps straight up, and Steve is worried that he hurt it.

"Tony, who's Peter Parker?" Steve hesitantly asks worriedly.

Tony looks at Steve with a sad look in his eyes.

"Peter Parker is the identity of Spider-Man"

Steve gasps as he looks over the profile of one Peter Benjamin Parker, as he asks FRIDAY, "can you assemble the Avengers in the common room please FRIDAY?"

"Of course Mr Rogers"

"Thanks FRIDAY"

Steve moves to go the common room, but when he sees that Tony hasn't moved a muscle since he glanced at the profile, Steve resorted to taking him upstairs himself.

* * *

Avengers Common Room

As soon as Steve and Tony enter the room, Clint immediately asks why they were all to meet there.

"Tony had FRIDAY look into Spider-Man, and we have his identity"

Everyone gasps in unison as Tony begins talking.

Tony is talking seriously, which means that the situation must be bad.

"Well, it turns out that the 25 year old that we thought Spider-Man was, is actually 15 year old Peter Benjamin Parker from Queens"

Bruce sighs. "He's only 15? He's not even out of school yet?"

Tony continues.

"I'm sorry guys, but I want to get all of the information out before we begin arguing. Ok so to continue, his parents were called Richard and Mary Parker who were killed in a plane crash when he was 5 and he was taken in by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. 1 year ago his Uncle Ben was murdered in front of Peter and straight after that, Spider-Man was born. So we can assume that this is why he become a superhero. The question is, how did he get the powers? Or is it just his suit?"

"The kid goes to Midtown School of Science and Technology on a freakin' scholarship deal. He's in all AP classes and the only reason he isn't top of the class is because he isn't doing his homework, other than that, he is nailing every single one of his tests without any obvious study time."

Everyone sits in stunned silence taking it all in.

Natasha is thinking about how it's a child under the mask and she immediately wants to protect the boy from all of the dangers of the world.

Clint just doesn't want the kid to be hurt, considering he has 3 kids, one of which is around Peter's age.

Bucky can't help but wonder if the kid is anything like Steve was at that age, and from what he's seen and heard about Spider-Man already, Peter seems to be the carbon copy of Steve and Tony. Steve's recklessness and stupid dangerous morals, and Stark's attitude, snark and overall intelligence.

Rhodey and Sam just want to protect the damn child.

Thor is amazed by the Man of Spiders... by the Child of Spiders.

Steve thinks about the kids family and the loss that he has suffered. He doesn't want Peter to die like most of his family has.

And Tony, well Tony just wants to build the kid a brand new supersuit which is bulletproof, water resistant, fire resistant, tear resistant and for it also to have heaters, a parachute, spare webbing cannisters and a god forsaken AI.

But on the other hand, every single one of the Avengers want to protect him, even if it means making the boy give up Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the positive comments, especially from the person who said that she/he was offended that i called myself a bad writer. Thanks guys!.  
>  And i know that i keep saying it, but I'm gonna say it again. this chapter was probably horrible and I'm sorry for that.


	4. Peter Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE AMAZINGLY POSITIVE COMMENTS!   
> I am so surprised that there has been absolutely NO negative comments whatsoever!!! I mean, how is that possible? I'm such a bad writer!  
> Well, anyways, thank you guys, and here is the long awaited new chapter!

As he slowly awakens, Peter can hear whispered voices talking about him, so he groggily sits up, groaning painfully at his stab wound.

_"I refuse to allow a 15 year old boy to be a vigilante!"_

_"He should enjoy being a kid while it lasts!"_

_"Why the Hell would anyone chose injuries and PTSD over being a normal freakin' kid!"_

_"No one should be a child soldier, even if it's voluntary"_

"Ahhh, damn that hurts" Peter whispers to himself.

"I gotta go, they can't stop me from being Spider-Man. They can't. I won't let them"

Peter stops just as he half-hazardly pulled out the needles sticking in his arms, "What if Mr Stark agrees with them? He's my idol..."

He's terrified that the Avengers will have the power to stop his vigilantism,.

_I mean, I'm not Batman, so am I really a vigilante?_

"Don't get off topic Peter. You're so stupid... am I really talking to myself right now? Maybe I should get out of here sooner rather than later, and preferably before they make him quit being Spider-Man"

Peter quickly gets dressed in the clothes that's been left out for him, and runs

* * *

Tony runs his hands through his hair and over his face at all off the outbursts.

It seems like the only people who are moderately okay with Peter being Spider-Man are Tony and Thor.

Thor because he knows that Peter is worthy and thinks that he is a very trustworthy superhero, and Tony because he knows from experience that nothing will deter Peter from the heroic path that he has chosen in life, and even if he is worried sick about the teen, he knows that no one can stop him.

So instead, Tony is going to make Peter a suit. A suit that will always alert him when Peter is in danger, whether that danger is emotional, mental or physical.

"Will everyone just shut up!" screams Tony.

The Avengers all stare at him in shock at his emotional outburst.

Tony just looks at them all back with the exact same stare as he explains the circumstances to them.

"Okay guys, I know that you don't want a 15 year old boy being a superhero, God knows that I don't want that either, but if you look on the logical side, he won't stop. I mean, Bucky, you knew Steve when he was a kid, and Rhodey you know that I've always been the same... so guys, think of that, but in a modern day teenager with elements of both me AND Steve"

"He'll be unstoppable" Bucky whispers horrified.

* * *

2 Hours Later

The Avengers have finally all agreed on a tactic.

Tony will build Peter the best superhero suit that anyone will ever see, while the rest of the team prepare a room in the Tower for him.

But when the whole team decide to go and check on the young hero, they find the room in shambles, with a spot of blood on the floor from when Peter ripped the tubes and needles out of his arms.

Tony doesn't even hesitate when he commands the team to "find Peter. Everyone spread out through New York... we have got to find him, we don't know anything about his biology, what if he takes longer to heal? Or what if he heals quickly but it's excruciatingly painful!", Tony frets.

* * *

Aunt May and Peter's Apartment

Peter slowly crawls through his open bedroom window and continues to crawl along the ceiling until he gets to his open door, where he webs it shut, very slowly.

However, when he drops onto his floor, landing very gracefully, he notices something that he should've noticed as soon as he went through the window.

His room was a mess.

Not a normal teenager style mess. No. 

His room had been ransacked.

As Peter realises this, he rushes out of his room in search of his Aunt May.

He gasps as he sees a pile of blood in the livingroom, and following the blood, he found May.

She was dead.

He had no family left. No one to take care of him. He was all alone.

These thoughts were all in his head when he fell beside his Aunt May and cried like he never cried before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for taking time out of your day to read the next chapter of my first multi-chapter fic! Love you all!! xx


	5. NOT AN UPDATE!

Hey guys, I'm sorry that this isn't an update,  but this is just to let you aware of the situation.

I've had a lot of personal problems in the past 2 weeks and luckily I managed to update about a week and a bit ago.

But sadly, I don't think I'll be able to update until the summer holidays/start of July, because of these personal problems.

I promise you all that I'll try to update as soon as possible

I'm so sorry, but thank you for all of the love so far! Xx


	6. SORRY GUYS!

Hey guys, I'm sorry that this isn't an update but I just wanted to say thank you for all of your support!!!   
I trust you all enough to tell you that, well, in my personal problems, well I'm 16 and recently I got kicked out of my dad's house by my stepmum and then I lived with my nana and granddad for 3 weeks, which is when I started this fic. but for the last 5 weeks or so, I've also been kicked out of their house so I'm living with a friend for a while.   
But fortunately ive been back in contact with my mum, we haven't talked in 3 years, and now we're on good terms so in about 2-3 weeks ill be moving in with her.  
Thank you all for taking the time to read this long note, and I'm very sorry that ive still not updated yet, but I promise that I will update in at least 2-3 weeks... I'm terribly sorry...

Thank you all for the encouragement to continue writing, and I appreciate all of your comments telling me to take my time!! And if I don't have another chapter out this week, its because I'm still living with my friend, then I go to a summer camp for a week.

I love you all!!!


	7. Talking to Tony

Peter was swinging around New York City with tears pouring down his face.

He ended up swinging so fast that he eventually heard an iron man suit land on a rooftop near him.

"Peter?"

He didn't even think twice as he ran straight over to Tony and latched his arms around his neck, crying.

Tony immediately puts his arms around Peter, and not knowing what to do, he armsrmssks,  "what's wrong Pete?"

Peter snuffles and hiccups.

"May... Aunt May is... is dead... and it's all my fault Mr Stark. It's all my fau..." Peter can't even finish as he starts to cry even harder.

He is that upset that he doesn't even realise that Tony is carrying him in the air, probably to the Avengers Tower.

 

* * *

 

Tony's heart is breaking all over again while he's bringing Peter back to the Tower.

He has no idea how he's going to fix this.

But he knows that he isn't letting Peter go into the foster system and he definetly isn't going to let Peter blame himself.

Tony is cuddling Peter the best he can while he's flying.

He's already called ahead to the rest of the team, with the message to leave Peter alone for a while and he'll fill them in later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I cannot believen I managed to update! Sorry it's been so long and sorry that it's a shorter chapter than normal!!!
> 
> BUT! I have some major good news for once and I need some advice!!!
> 
> So... I have a crush!!
> 
> His name is callum and he's turning 15 27th July, I'm 17 on 14th September! !!! 
> 
> I know the age difference sounds weird when ur a teenager but a 2 year age gap is nothino when ur older than 20 so... no judgement please!!!
> 
> I don't know if he has a crush on me tho! We're both pansexual.
> 
> We're in a club together and it's 6 hours long... I was 2 hours late today as I had an appointment. But for the 4 hours I was there, we talked in the garden for 3 hours and 45 minutes instead of practicing our music pieces!!!! And when we walked in town today for lunch with and a group of friends he only talked to me!!! 
> 
> And this is gonna sound super cliche and cringey, but. We. Brushed. Hands.!!!!! 
> 
> Arghhhh! 
> 
> But then we both straight up laughed and he called over our other friend Sarah, and showed her what we did. By. Brushing. Our. Hands.... AGAIN
> 
> OMFG YESSS!
> 
> sorry for the ramble guys, but how do u know if a guy likes u or not? And his birthday is the same day as our music showcase, so should we do something together beforehand... I may have forgotten to mention that we knky met 1 week ago... it's not weird! Plus I've caught him staring at me... I think... lol


	8. Soon

Hey guys, first of all I'd like to thank you for all of your positive comments so far! Secondly, I will be posting the newest real chapter at some point before Wednesday, so be ready for it!

That's the important part, it gets a little bit personal after this. 

Turns out that the crush I have also likes me back, so we started dating!

For 2 hours... 

And then our mutual friend messaged me saying she has a crush on him and I told him, he said that he liked me more than her... And then me being me, I decided to tell him to go out with her instead of me, because I didn't want him to regret it... 

So now it's 1 week later and they're going out... My friend says I'm too nice because I'm putting everyone else's happiness before my own. But I think that I did the right thing because she's much nicer and better than me, you could say I have low self esteem, or you could say that I was stupid for doing what I did. 

Believe me, I regret pushing them to be together now.

But right now we're both friends, and it turns out that we message each other way more and meet up together way more than he does with his actual girlfriend, so I'm hoping for the best. 

Even if the best is a lifelong friendship. 

If you actually stayed for that confession then thank you and sorry. And I promise that the next chapter will be out ASAP. 

Love you all, speak soon! Xxx


	9. Peter Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I'm back with an actual update this time.
> 
> Oh and please read the note at the bottom too!
> 
> I'm sorry that my chapters aren't as long any more but I'm not used to writing on my phone yet. 
> 
> Anyways I hope u all enjoy!!

Peter woke up with a jump. 

But he knew as soon as he'd woken up that something was wrong. 

As he looked around the room he was in, he realised that he was in his room at the Tower. 

But then, he mistakenly laid eyes on a picture of him and May, which was sitting on his desk. He ran out of bed, grabbed the picture, and fell to the ground in anguish.

Peter was cradling the photo as if it was his life, and he was balling his eyes out in tears.

He couldn't think about anything else other than the one glaring fact that his Aunt was dead, and that it was all his fault. 

So Peter didn't hear or see someone rushing in to his side, and just sitting there with him, on the floor, cuddling him while also crying themselves. 

* * *

 

Tony was making breakfast, and for the first time in his life, he was trying so hard not to burn it. 

He was attempting to make Peter feel better, even though he knows that the pain won't go away any time soon. 

Just as he's piling the pancakes on a plate, FRIDAY says "Sir, Mr Parker seems to be experiencing a great deal of emotional turmoil in his room. He is sitting on the floor crying. It is advised that you assist him"

With that, Tony took off.

He was nearly running to Pete's bedroom, and when he opened the door, what he saw was going to haunt him forever.

Peter's hair was an unruly mess, and as normal as that was, the tears were not normal, nor should they ever be.

His nose was running along with the tears, his eyes wear red, and worst of all, he was rocking on the floor cradling a picture in his hands. 

Tony can't see what the picture is, but he's sure he can guess. 

It's the one that he took himself of Peter and May. 

That day was the day when May told Tony than in the case she suddenly dies, she wants Tony to have full legal guardianship of Peter. 

And he's certainly not going to let her down now.

He rushes over to Peter and decides that the best course of action would be to sit with him and hug him, until he finally exhausts himself from crying. 

* * *

 

However, unknown to both Peter and Tony, Natasha and Steve were standing outside of Peter's door watching the whole thing.

They glanced at each other with the same look in their eyes, and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I have some news!  
> Guess who has a boyfriend now?!!??!??!
> 
> It turns out he broke up with her because she keeps patching/ignoring him, so last night we were talking, while I was at my friend's house and he asked me out.
> 
> I asked my friend what she thought and one thing led to another and now I have a boyfriend! Lol
> 
> Life is boring, but I think it's about to get a whole lot better

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter of this terrible fanfiction. i know that I'm a dreadful writer so i apologise. constructive criticism is not only allowed, but welcomed!


End file.
